


Till He Dies And Is Forgotten

by erza155



Series: Mad Sweeney's Eulogy [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza155/pseuds/erza155
Summary: Quotes that remind me of Mad Sweeney.





	Till He Dies And Is Forgotten

“Cowards die many times before their deaths; 

The valiant never taste of death but once. 

Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, 

It seems to me most strange that men should fear; 

Seeing that death, a necessary end, 

Will come when it will come.”

― William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar

* * *

 

“In an instant all will vanish and we'll be alone once more, in the midst of nothingness.” 

― Samuel Beckett, Waiting for Godot

* * *

 

“Memories are killing. So you must not think of certain things, of those that are dear to you, or rather you must think of them, for if you don’t there is the danger of finding them, in your mind, little by little.” 

― Samuel Beckett

* * *

 

“My mistakes are my life.” 

― Samuel Beckett

* * *

 

“That's how it is on this bitch of an earth.” 

― Samuel Beckett, Waiting for Godot

* * *

 

“To be Irish is to know that in the end the world will break your heart.” 

― Daniel Patrick Moynihan

* * *

 

“The earth makes a sound as of sighs and the last drops fall from the emptied cloudless sky. A small boy, stretching out his hands and looking up at the blue sky, asked his mother how such a thing was possible. Fuck off, she said.” 

― Samuel Beckett

* * *

 

“May you have the hindsight to know where you've been, The foresight to know where you are going, And the insight to know

when you have gone too far” 

― Irish Blessing


End file.
